Invincible
by Nicholls
Summary: Booth thought he was invincible. He was wrong. Now it's Brennen's turn to pick him up when he falls. BoothxBrennen DISCONTINUED
1. Not Right

**Invincible**

Chapter 1: Not Right

"Damn these mosquitos! God, why won't they leave me alone?!" Booth hissed. More to himself than to the rest of the world.

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing. And tell me again _why_ you're here?" Booth said as quietly as he could, but still being able to be heard by his partner.

"Because," Brennen responded. "you need back-up and your other men aren't here yet."

Booth ignored that last comment and kept moving. Gun drawn he walked around a bunch of rocks, nearly tripping over one. It was dark and Brennen was having a hard time keeping up with the agent.

"Booth!" she half whispered, half yelled

But Booth was already far ahead. His eyes trying to distinguish which house his killer ran into. He moved even closer and found that one house had its door slightly open. _Odd _he thought.

They had been searching for a man named Adam Marcus who had murdered five girls living in Washington D.C. When the FBI went to arrest him, he had fled the country hours before to Mexico. Now Booth was so close to bringing that bastard to justice.

The former sniper crept forward and slammed his foot into the door knocking it clean open. Marcus was about to run for it when Booth grabbed him by the arm and threw him against a wall knocking the wind out of him.

The agent whipped his head around when he heard footsteps approaching. He pointed his gun at the intruder to find that it was only Bones.

"God Bones, don't do that!" he sighed.

"Do what?" she said oblivious. "Booth! Behind you!"

Seeley Booth spun around and was met with Marcus' fist coming in contact with his face. Booth recovered quickly and nailed the other man in the gut with his knee. Brennen gasped and Booth's attention was diverted long enough for the other man to lash out again. He tripped the agent, who fell hard on the floor. Booth kicked Marcus' legs out from under him and jumped to his feet. Marcus was about to strike again, when he heard a click and felt the cold metal of a gun being pushed against his neck.

"Give me a reason." Booth hissed dangerously. "Give me a reason and I will kill you, right here, right now."

Marcus smirked. "Sure, pretty boy. Go ahead." Then he looked at Brennen. "He doesn't have the guts anymore."

"Booth..." Brennen begged almost. She saw how worked up he was right now. "Cuff him and let's go."

Booth glanced at her. "Fine."

Marcus smiled even larger. He grabbed the gun and shoved Booth backwards and went after Bones. Seeley steadied himself against the wall and brought his gun up. Marcus was a few feet from Brennen when Booth pulled the trigger. Two well aimed shots buried themselves in Marcus' back and one square in the back of his head.

The man fell to the ground dead. Brennen just stared at Marcus then starred at Booth. He was starring at the body and dropped his gun. It hit the ground with a dull clank.

Brennen noticed cars outside the house and walked out the door. The FBI had arrived. Agents were piling out of cars and lights were flashing. Brennen explained what happened and the agent in charge nodded and told the others to bag the body.

Agent Booth slowly walked out the door and met up with Brennen and the head agent named Doyle. Agent Doyle and Booth talked for a moment and Doyle congratulated him but Booth only nodded to show he heard him.

He walked over to her and quietly said: "Let's go home Bones."

* * *

"Booth? You alright?"

Brennen was working at her desk and Booth was lying on her couch, just taking it easy. When he heard his name he propped himself up on his arm and turned towards his partner.

"Yeah, why?''

"You look really tired."

"Thanks, _mom_." the agent responded, sitting up.

Bones looked offended. "I'm not your mom Booth."

Booth weakly smiled. "Well I'm going home." he said standing up. "There's no work to do here." he said and walked out of the office and disappeared from view.

"See you tomorrow then." Bones called after him.

There had been no case for four days after they got back. They had been hunting Marcus in Mexico for three days before they caught, rather killed him. Brennen was happy to be back and at work again, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Booth.

* * *

Angela and Brennen were talking in the doctor's office the next day. "Honey, it's nothing. Booth was just a little tired yesterday, that's all. I'm sure he's-" She was cut off when she saw Booth enter. "Oh my God Booth, you look like crap!"

"Thanks, and a good morning to you too."

"Booth it's 12:20 PM! Where have you been?"

Booth slapped himself on the head. "Oh damn, Cullen's gonna kill me."

"Wait," Brennen spoke up. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the FBI agent. "You didn't go there first?"

"No." he said slowly. "I forgot."

"What time did you get up?" Angela asked, folding her arms across her chest. She was starting to see why her best friend was worried. "What time Booth?"

"I dunno," The agent said, scratching the back of his head. "eleven maybe."

"Looks like you overslept."

"No crap." he said annoyed. "Look, I gotta go."

He turned and left leaving the room at a slower walk than normal for him and the two women noticed it. Brennen sighed. Angela didn't know what to do or say so just went over and sat with her friend. "Did you see how tired he looked?"

Brennen nodded. "Yeah."

"There is definitely something up with that man." Angela said quietly.

"I'll watch him." Brennen said, mostly to herself.

* * *

Booth was in Cullen's office trying to explain why he was so late to work. Cullen was not too happy when Booth walked in his office around 12:30. When the director saw Booth he noticed that he was really pale and was out of breath when he came in. But that might have been from running down the halls.

"Sir I-" Booth tried, but was cut off by Cullen raising his hand.

"Booth, you look like crap."

Booth through his hands in the air. "Why is everyone sating that?!" he said annoyed. "Why isn't it: 'Good afternoon' or 'how are you' or hell even 'hello' ?!"

"Because it's true." Cullen said simply. "Did something happen in Mexico?"

"Killed the bad guy."

"Booth."

"Yeah, I dunno. A lot happened. But nothing bad."

Cullen sighed. "Alright. Go back to the lab and wait till we have a case."

Booth was out the door already but then he remembered something and he poked his head back in. "Does this mean I'm not fired?"

"Go Booth."

* * *

Booth walked sorta fast out to his SUV and unlocked it. Suddenly he got light headed and put his hand on the car to stop from falling over. After a minute he opened the door and got in. Booth rested his head on the wheel for a while and looked at himself in the rear view mirror._ God, people are right. I do look bad._ But he shook it off and started the engine.

He drove to the lab, parked, and got out. He was careful not to walk all that fast so he wouldn't get light headed again._ What's wrong with me?_

He had not even gotten into the Jeffersonian when his phone went off. He flipped it open. "Booth."

Cullen's voice filled the speaker explaining that he had a case and saying an agent will be over with the file soon. Booth listened to his boss and said "yes sir" to signal he understood, and then snapped the phone shut. He waited and sure enough the agent arrived and handed him the file. Booth thanked him and went to show Bones.

* * *

On the TV a news report flashed across the screen. "A body has been found yesterday at a local university campus. The facility will be shut down to allow FBI to take the case form local police. Students are reminded to come forward if they know anything that could lead to the killer."

"Shut that off!" someone growled.

The TV flicked off. "You know, you should watch the news more."

"Sorry Jimmy, more important stuff to watch."

Just then a woman burst into the room. "What are you all sitting there for?"

"Because we can't stand. Gravity hates us."

The woman rolled her eyes. "If you don't get down to the clinic, gravity will be the least of your problems."

When she had left, the room was awfully silent.

"House just go."

"Wilson, oh fine." the doctor said as he stood up. "Cameron, Chase and Foreman, get going."

The three doctors decided it wasn't worth arguing with him and stood up and left for the clinic. Defeated without a fight.

House turned and limped after them.

* * *

"So where is this body?" Brennen asked flipping through the file. Angela was trying to read over her friend's shoulder, which wasn't working all that well for her.

"Pack your bags Bones, cause we're going to Princeton, New Jersey."

* * *

This is my first BONES fic so please be nice. Reviews are VERY nice and would be helpful to me and my work. I'll continue if people like it enough so please review. AND NO FLAMES!!! Thank You. :) 


	2. Princeton Plainsboro

**Invincible**

Chapter 2: Princeton Plainsboro

(Recap)

_On the __TV__ a news report flashed across the screen. "A body has been found yesterday at a local university campus. The facility will be shut down to allow FBI to take the case form local police. Students are reminded to come forward if they know anything that could lead to the killer." _

"_Shut that off!" someone growled._

_The __TV__ flicked off. "You know, you should watch the news more." _

"_Sorry Jimmy, more important stuff to watch."_

_Just then a woman burst into the room. "What are you all sitting there for?"_

"_Because we can't stand. Gravity hates us."_

_The woman rolled her eyes. "If you don't get down to the clinic, gravity will be the least of your problems."_

_When she had left, the room was awfully silent. _

"_House just go."_

"_Wilson, oh fine." the doctor said as he stood up. "Cameron, Chase and Foreman, get going." _

_The three doctors decided it wasn't worth arguing with him and stood up and left for the clinic. Defeated without a fight._

_House turned and limped after them._

"_So where is this body?" Brennen asked flipping through the file. Angela was trying to read over her friend's shoulder, which wasn't working all that well for her._

"_Pack your bags Bones, cause we're going to Princeton, New Jersey."

* * *

_

The trip to New Jersey was really long and really boring. To make matters worse, Booth was completely silent, which created an awkward silence between the two adults. Brennen kept glancing at Booth which in turn irritated him.

"Knock it off Bones!" he snapped.

"What? I'm not knocking anything off." she replied, not fully comprehending what her partner was trying to say to her.

Booth gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "Just stop looking at me, ok? I'm fine."

Bones decided to leave it at that, she didn't want to make him too angry. But she couldn't help but notice that Booth looked far from fine. He was tired, sweating, breathing hard, and angry. Though Brennen didn't think that was a symptom of anything.

She sighed, it was her responsibility to find out what was wrong with him. Besides, he would do the same for her.

Princeton, New Jersey

"What have we got here?" Booth asked the Chief of Police.

"One body," the man replied. "so far that we've found. We were told to call you guys."

"Bones." Booth whistled and pointed to the decaying body. "Chop chop."

Brennen kneeled down beside the body and started her work. "It's a female, about nineteen or twenty years old." she said and looked up at Booth. "We have to get this back to the lab."

Booth nodded. "Alright, you heard the lady." he said to the officer. "Bag it and send to back the Jerfersonian."

"Be extremely careful!"

"We will."

Brennen stood up. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Booth said looking at the sky. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and most of the people who were watching had dispersed. The college was still taped off, but that would most likely stay like that for a week or two.

"Are we driving back tonight?" Brennen asked.

"No, we should probably go book a hotel or something." Booth said. "C'mon."

They walked back to the SUV and climbed in. Booth put the keys in the ignition and started the vehicle. Brennen strapped herself in and was silent. Something was on her mind.

"Booth." she turned to him and asked. "If that's all we had to do, they could have just easily sent the body to us. We didn't need to come all the way out here."

Booth put the car in reverse and began backing up. "I needed a case."

"If you say so."

* * *

They found a reasonable hotel to spend the night, Brennen didn't want to stay at an over priced place, even though they didn't have to pay for it. She said it wasn't fair to the tax payers. Booth grumbled something Brennen couldn't quite make out, but he dropped it.

The room was fairly large, it had two beds, a bathroom, it looked like an average hotel room. Brennen dropped her bag on the bed nearest to her. "I'm hungry, you?" she asked.

Booth just collapsed on the soft bed next to hers. "Dunno."

"Are you tired?" she asked eyeing him.

"I drove here, didn't I?"

"I suppose."

There was brief pause between the two.

"Well, I'm going to go see if there is Chinese take-out anywhere near here. Want to come?"

Booth shook his head. "No thanks."

"Then can I have the keys?"

Booth looked at her with distrust in his eyes. "Are you going to bring it back in one piece Bones?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, besides I drive very well."

"Whatever you say." he said and tossed her the keys. She caught them and smiled at him. "I'll be back in a half hour."

* * *

"God Cuddy!" House growled. "If one more patient walks in here and doesn't know they have the flu I will quit!"

"No you won't." Cuddy replied while going through a stack of folders. "Besides, it's flu season."

"Then they should know that and go home." House muttered darkly. Then he turned back to his patient. "You have the flu, go home."

"House! Do your job right!"

House swiveled in his chair. "Fine, since you asked oh so nicely."

Grabbing a folder Cuddy walked out of the exam room. She could not put up with him right now, not that any other time was any better.

The ducklings were swamped also. They were stationed in the other exam rooms, and almost every person who walked in had the flu. Chase and Foreman walked out and deposited a stack of exam folders.

"Geez, we've never been this busy." Chase groaned and grabbed more files from a near by pile.

"Well there was that epidemic." Foreman pointed out, also grabbing a stack.

"Oh yeah, that was fun." he said sarcastically.

* * *

Just as she said, Brennen was back within thirty minutes, she unlocked the door and entered the room. Then she deposited the food on the table and set the room key and the car keys next to it. She also noticed that Booth had changed out of his suit and into a white t-shirt and black pants. He was sleeping peacefully and Brennen made sure not to wake him, he probably needed the sleep.

She ate in silence.

It was about 10:30 pm when she looked up from the case notes she was so diligently studying. The food was gone and it was getting hard to stay awake. Deciding to was time to get some rest, Brennen set aside her notes and went to change.

After she came out of the bathroom, she cleared the table off and then climbed into bed. She reached up and turned the light off, and darkness fell on the room.

The next morning Brennen woke up around 8:30 am. Booth was still sleeping on the bed next to her, his face looked pale, but that's about it. This worried her a bit, but Brennen didn't want to disturb Booth because he looked a little funny. He might just get angry a bit. Sighing, Brennen went to take a shower before they had to leave.

Twenty minutes later Brennen came out and began to pack pack in bags what small amount of things they brought with them. Booth was still asleep and the anthropologist thought it was time to get up. Brennen walked over and shook him, his body was far too warm to be normal. She put her hand to his forehead and gasped. His temperature was through the roof!

"Booth! Booth, wake up!" she yelled.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Bones...?"

"You have a very high fever! Can't you feel that?"

"Don't yell." he mumbled. "Head's killing me."

"I'm calling an ambulance." Brennen said and grabbed her cellphone.

Booth tried to protest, but found it too hard. He just laid there and let her.

The ambulance arrived in ten minutes. They located and loaded Booth onto a stretcher and carefully placed him in the back of the vehicle. Brennen watched him the whole way to the hospital, he never woke up once.

The vehicle stopped and the double doors were swung wide open. Two men gripped the stretcher and slid it out the back. Stepping out of the ambulance, Brennen read the large glowing sign.

It said: **Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**

**

* * *

**

Ok, first off I want to appologize for not updating in a LONG time. School started, my computer crashed and I had to get a new one, sports happened, and I sorta lost interest a bit. So I'm soooooo sorry!!!

Anyways, chap 3 should be up in a week or two, promise. And for the record, this will be about 5 or 6 chapters long I think.


End file.
